Siempre a tu lado
by CassGoto
Summary: ¿Qué pasará cuando un miembro de la familia ideal terminé en el templo de Mikage y sea familiar de Nanami? ¿Por qué Nanami se comporta diferente cuando está con él? ¿Por que Tomoe se siente furioso? hay cosas que se esconden detrás de la mascara de amabilidad de aquel chico que Tomo y Nanami descurbrirán a lo largo de la historia


**Hola, bueno si hay alguien por está sección que me conozca me da gusto que lean otra de mis locas ideas, bueno si aquí yo como siempre iniciando otro proyecto sin terminar los que tengo pendientes, lo siento.**

**Bueno sin más les dejo el cap.**

**Kamisama Hajimemashita no me pertenece.**

En el templo de Mikage reinaba la normalidad, Mizuki bebía sake sagrado, Tomoe limpiaba el templo, Nanami practicaba mientas Mamoru y Kotetsu la observaban y Mikage observaba todo esto desde las nubes como siempre, totalmente normal, hasta que un chico aterrizo inconciente y con graves heridas frente a la Deidad.

El chico tenía cabello rubio y vestía unos jeans rojos, una camisa azul marino, vans grises y tenía un brazalete negro, Tomoe y Nanamie lo inspeccionaron rápidamente para descubrir que la sangre que cargaba con el brotaba de una herida en el torso que según Tomoe fue provocada por una katana.

Mizuki y Tomoe lo llevaron rápidamente adentro por órdenes de la Deidad, para después dejarlo en el piso, entre la Deidad y los dos familiares lo curaron rápidamente.

-Esperemos que este bien.- dijo Nanami

Para sorpresa de los presentes (y Mikage que no había bajado) el chico abrió los ojos denotando que eran azules y le daban un aspecto tierno, recorrió el lugar con la mirada hasta que por fin hablo.

-¿En dónde estoy?.- pregunto el chico

La voz del chico era suave, entonces Nanami se dio cuenta de que el chico era… un shota, todo lo indicaba, tenía voz un tanto infantil, tenía una imagen extremadamente tierna y no era muy alto que digamos.

-En el templo de Mikage.- dijo Tomoe

-¿Cuántos años tienes?.- pregunto Nanami

Esta pregunta sorprendio a los dos familiares y al antiguo Deidad que seguía de chismoso escuchando la platica

-18.- dijo el chico

-¡Entonces si eres un shota!.- exclamo Nanami por ahora saber que el chico era dos años mayor que ella.

El chico frunció un poco el ceño

-No me gusta que me digan asi y yo digo que no lo soy, pero eso mismo dicen mis hermanos.- dijo el chico.- pero ¿Dijeron que este es el templo de Mikage, el de la deidad de la tierra?

-Si.- respondió Mizuki

El chico paseo su mirada de Tomoe a Mizuki y viceversa.

-Entonces ¿Tu eres el zorro?.- pregunto el chico a Mizuki

Las caras de terror de Mizuki y Tomoe no se hicieron esperar.

-Él es el zorro, yo soy la serpiente.- dijo Mizuki

-Vaya quien diría que dos grandes enemigos trabajarían para la misma deidad.- dijo cínicamente el chico

-¡Oye!.- se quejaron los dos

-Bueno entonces ¿Quién es la deidad?.- pregunto el chico

-Soy yo.- respondio Nanami

-¿Cómo puedo pagarte tu hospitalidad?- pregunto el chico

-Etto… no es necesario.- dijo Nanami

-Podrías ser su familiar.- propuso Mizuki

-Un humano no puede ser familiar de una Deidad.- dijo Nanami

-Tú eres humana y eres una Deidad.- dijo el chico

-Nanami, él no es humano su corazón no tiene pulso y sus energía vital es la de un demonio de alta clase.- dijo Tomoe

-No me dijeron que el Zorro fuera tan inteligente.- menciono el chico

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?.- pregunto Mizuki

-Mi nombre es Alexander Twinning.- dijo el chico

-Alexander Twinning… ¿De esa familia real perteneciente a Japón?.- pregunto

-Exacto.- respondio.- Bueno respecto a lo de ser tu familiar…

-Lo dejare a tu juicio.- respondio Nanami.- mientras te recuperas puedes quedarte en el templo

-Gracias.- dijo Alexander antes de caer inconsciente

-Entonces ¿la familia real no es de humanos?.- pregunto Nanami

-Se supone que sí, hay veces en que los del otro lado interfieren en el desarrollo de la vida.- dijo Tomoe

-Asi que es posible que hayan decidido hacerlo un demonio.- intercepto Nanami

-Exactamente.- dijo Mizuki

-¿Qué harás?.- pregunto Tomoe

-Como la Deidad no puedo dejar que haya factores de riesgo en mi región.- dijo Nanami

-¿Entonces lo mataras sin más?.- pregunto Mizuki

-No soy esa clase de Deidad investigare sus decisiones y luego veré que hago.- dijo Nanami.- además si se convierte en mi familiar podría tenerlo bajo cuidado y evitar que sea un factor de riesgo.

Pues si como Deidad Nanami había madurado mucho

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado este cap. Bueno si hay alguien por aquí les quisiera pedir de favor que se unan a Edmalui¨es, de You tuve es el canal de mi hermano mayor pero como tiene pocos subscriptores mi madre no lo dejara seguir haciendo su programa, lo se mi madre es totalmente una persona a la que no le gusta perder.**

**Los que tienen hermanos comprenderán que se siente el no poder ver a tus hermanos felices**


End file.
